Shion
---- Shion (シオン Shion) is a chimera soul born from a more powerful entity, the death flower Harujion.﻿ General Information Personality Shion is a cheerful and energetic newborn youkai. She is very interested about souls and the aura of others, and judges people's personality based on that (for example, she sees that Saragimaru has a green aura, making her straightforward and dutiful; while Kuroji has a black disgusting aura). However, she is somewhat mature and because she is a composite of spirits, she has a vast amount of knowledge and experience, sense of values and preconceptions, purity and wickedness. Abilities ;Absorbing one's spirit and self This is the ability that enables her to manipulate ghosts and spirits, an ability she possesses because she was born from the Harujion, the flower that feeds from spirits. As show in-game, Shion can absorb spirts and use them as life source. Background Information The Harujion is a flower from the Outside World that rarely blooms in Mugenri. The few times it appears in Mugenri, only one flower blooms and it needs to absorb the vital energy from all living beings around it to be able to grow up. The flower can be used from creating drugs to resurrect the fallen ones or to reach the immortality. To avoid this, someone from the Senri Shrine goes there and lumber its sprout down. Unfortunately, since the priest Tsurubami Senri was currently on holiday in the Outside World and forgot to warn Yabusame and Tsubakura about this, the Harujion blooms once again without anyone to stop it. The place where the Harujion sprout this time after absorbing mounts of vital power was the same place where Taira no Fumikado was planning to do her ressurrection ceremony. Without Fumikado's knowledge, a great amount of souls which she was collecting were absorbed by the flower. Then a great number of death and alive beings from there were mixed generating a single personality. Even being a spirit, since it owned much more vital energy than an usual creature, it had also a physical body, thus Shion was born. Origin Her character may be an homage to Yuyuko Saigyouji, the ghost girl from Touhou. Both have similar colour palettes, have carefree personalities and wish to revive a plant that absorbs spirits, which provoked a long winter. Name Her name is Shion (シオン), which is derived from "haru''jion''", the Japanese name for Philadelphia fleabane. Design Shion is short in height, shorter than Sukune as shown in the endings, and has pink hair and eyes. She's barefooted and wears a purple hitaikakushi and a sleeveless white haori. Shion's Appearances ;Reactivate Majestical Imperial Because the Harujion flower sprouted in a grove next to Fumikado's resurrection ceremony, it absorbed all the spirits and because of the Mugenri's barrier influence, most of them were evil and vengeful spirits. Thus Shion was born, and after developing a personality, she continues to recollects spirits for the Harujion to bloom, resulting in the long winter and the increasing number of ghosts. ﻿Angered, the heroines fight her, and Shion uses the spirits the heroines have been recollecting through the game as life source. After she is defeated, she follows the heroines to the Senri Shrine, claiming that it has a special aura and becomes very attached to Tsubakura, wanting to consume her soul. In all the endings, she is officially adopted into the Senri household. ;Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle As shown on a screenshot, Shion is a playable character in the upcoming game, Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle. Additional Information * As shown in the game profile, she is the youngest character in the Len'en Project, having been born a few days before the events in Reactivate Majestical Imperial. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Reactivate Majestical Imperial